Computer systems and other electronic devices often have one or more input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a digitizer pad, a microphone, a digital camera, and various other devices. In desktop computer systems, the foregoing input devices are generally stand-alone devices, which may communicate with the computer system via hardwire or wireless technology. In portable computer systems, such as notebook or palmtop computers, the foregoing input devices are generally either integral or stand-alone devices. For example, notebook computers generally have an integral keyboard and pointing device disposed on the component housing, which is rotatably coupled to the display. Conversely, palmtop computers are generally too compact for an integral keyboard and pointing device. Instead, a stand-alone keyboard and input device may be coupled to the palmtop computer via a port, such as a USB port.
The present technique relates to tablet computer systems, which generally have a display screen and computing components disposed in a tablet-shaped component housing. In contrast to laptop computer systems, tablet computer systems typically do not have a rotatably connected component housing for placement of input devices. The display screen of tablet computer systems generally consumes the top face of the tablet-shaped component housing, leaving little or no space for a user input device such as a keyboard or pointing device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tablet computer keyboard that is attachable and detachable to a tablet computer in both operable and stored positions, while a display screen of the tablet computer remains accessible by the user.